De policías y ladrones
by Skull A.F
Summary: La acción y el peligro eran cosas que el policía Arthur Kirkland tenia a diario. Pero con la llegada de unos chicos a su vida, tendría que empezar a alejarse del peligro.
1. Chapter 1

**De Policías y Ladrones.**

Capítulo 1: Arthur Kirkland

Para poder entender lo que pasa, y como se desarrollan los eventos, lo primero que debemos hacer es... conocer a nuestro protagonista.

Y todo inicia con una pregunta fácil:

¿Quién es Arthur Kirkland?

Arthur Kirkland: Es un policía graduado con honores. Especialista en Investigaciones de delitos- sus profesores solían decirle que si Sherlock Holmes hubiera existido, el seria su reencarnación- y actualmente trabaja en un departamento policial, donde la diversidad abarca desde un simple policía patrullero, hasta un detective y agentes en cubierto.

Aun que si queremos hablar más afondo de su vida; Podríamos decir que verdaderamente la vida le dio un regalo, pero él no estaba en casa cuando la vida llego con su presente.

Desde niño había sido torturado y martirizado por sus hermanos mayores;

Scott Allistar Kirkland-O la bestia pelirroja, como suelen llamarle algunos que lo conocen bien-,

Glen Kirkland- Que realmente no era tan malo, pero eso no significaba que dejara de ser un bastardo más-

Y por último Bryan y Ryan Kirkland- o como el los llamaba "The repeated bastards" (Los bastardos repetidos).

Por lo que cuando creció lo suficiente, el solo se enseñó a defenderse-ya que lastimamente sus padres no podían prestarles mucha atención a sus retoños por el trabajo, ocasionando que su más pequeño hijo fuese el blanco más llamativo para sus mayores- provocando que sus hermanos se lo pensaran un poco antes de molestarlo.

Pero claro, no todo fue color gris en su vida; También tenía uno que otro recuerdo agradable de su infancia... no eran muy bastos... o quizás él no los recordaba todos, pero lo importante es que él estaba seguro que había algo por ahí que era bueno.

Pero bueno, por ahora no nos es de importancia indagar tan profundamente en su infancia, por ahora solo narraremos los hechos más relevantes en su vida.

Como que presencio un asesinato...

Tranquilos, mantengan la calma: Él está bien, por suerte el asesino no se había dado cuenta que un chico de 16 años lo estaba observando detrás de unos botes de basura. ¿Y porque nuestro joven Arthur habrá estado presente en un momento como ese, y a esas horas de la noche en que se cometía un asesinato? Pues verán, su hermano mayor lo había mandado por cigarrillos a la tienda-Y no, por si lo pensaron, no era opcional el ir o no- por lo que de regreso a casa había escuchado mucho movimiento en un callejón, y adivinen que se le ocurrió... ¡exacto! ¡ir a investigar! Pero no se preocupen, para su suerte, la mujer ya estaba muerta-si acaso es un buen hecho que ya lo estuviera cuando llego-, por lo que se había salvado de ver tal acto más sangriento, pero eso no significo que no viera como el asesino le robara su cartera a la pobre mujer, y que, por descuidarse, el viera su rostro.

Después de aquello, las cosas pasaron como tienen que pasar... Él fue un testigo anónimo y la justicia se hizo presente en esa ciudad.

Los oficiales de aquellos tiempos ofrecieron a la familia llevar al joven con un buen terapeuta, a lo que ellos aceptaron. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el terapeuta diagnostico que el joven si tenía uno que otro trauma, pero estos no tenían nada que ver con el homicidio, sino más bien con traumas causados por sus hermanos.

Por lo que declaro que el chico era totalmente sano- Argumentando que tener traumas de niñez es una cosa bastante normal y más si estos relacionaban a los hermanos mayores-Valla fisco de psicólogo.

Aunque eso si, sus padres tuvieron más cuidados con el joven- A quien le resultaron absurdos considerando que ya era un adolescente y a diferencia de cuando era un niño, ahora él podía defenderse solo- por el lado de sus hermanos, las cosas no cambiaron, bueno, lo único que si cambio fue una muestra de afecto que tuvieron después de que el joven les contara a ellos lo que había visto, pero eso amigos míos, es una historia innecesaria.

Tiempo después de aquel episodio en la vida de Arthur, el chico decidió enfocar su vida en ser un policía, pero no cualquiera, un investigador de delitos.

Por lo que se esforzó, y aun que tuvo algunas interrupciones en sus estudios y cambios de nacionalidad, él consiguió su meta. Y ahora era un reconocido policía en Nueva York.

Y con esta información básica que tenemos, por ahora, ya podemos iniciar nuestra historia.


	2. Chapter 2 El inicio

**De Policías y Ladrones**

Capitulo 2: El inicio.

* * *

-¡Rápido! ¡Traigan a Kirkland!- Ordenaba uno de los policías que estaba al mando del operativo de rescate. Los demás policías se preparaban para disparar, en caso de emergencia, apuntando directamente hacia adentro del banco en el que los ladrones mantenían a varios renes.

-¡Jefe! Hemos traído a el Señor Kirkland- El que se hacía llamar jefe, un hombre alemán con el cabello rubio y peinado hacia atrás, de ojos azules y expresión firme, volteo a su espalda, para posterior mente suspirar de alivio al ver a un oficial italiano y otro oficial japones, acompañados de un hombre rubio, de ojos verdes y expresión molesta. - Ya era hora de que llegaras Kirkland

-¡Cállate Beilschmidt! Que yo no tengo nada que ver aquí, no soy parte de negociaciones, yo solo investigo casos. ¿Que mierda crees que pinto aquí? - Cuestiono el pelirrubio, bastante molesto, a decir verdad.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, puede que no seas de negociación, pero si puedes infiltrarte e investigar en cubierto por dentro... Además, es una orden, no estoy preguntándote si quieres entrar o no- Arthur bufo con molestia, él sabía que si el justo Beilschmidt utilizaba ese tono autoritario con alguien del cuerpo policial, solo podía significar una cosa: No tenía más opciones y estaba desesperado. Y que ese hombre se desesperara hasta el punto de obligarlo a ÉL a entrar en ese lugar en cubierto no podía significar nada bueno.

-Bien, dime los detalles- Contesto derrotado. El oficial Beilschmidt lo puso al día, contándole que unos ladrones habían asaltado el banco, y que personas que escucharon unos disparos desde afuera del banco, habían contactado con ellos. Le había dicho también que el entraría como un médico, y que llevarían una que otra cosa que habían pedido esos sujetos. Le había ordenado que por nada del mundo se hiciera el valiente, que si le decían salta, el saltara, que si le decían rueda, el rodara, que hiciera todo lo posible por no poner en riesgo la vida de las personas involucradas. El, para su mala o buena suerte, tenía un poco de conocimientos médicos, todo lo normal que se debía de aprender para poder ayudar a cualquier oficial herido mientras lo atendía una ambulancia, entre lo básico que era desinfectar una herida y colocar vendas.- Déjame ver si entendí... ¿ En conclusión necesitas que yo valla a ya dentro, y ponga mi vida en riesgo, para que tú puedas ver si es apto entrar por la fuerza? - Cuestiono molesto.

-Técnicamente si, pero yo me refería más bien a que entraras a ayudar a quien lo necesite, y te cercioraras que todos estén bien. Necesito un hombre de confianza que sepa guardar la calma y que sea eficaz al indicarnos el momento preciso para entrar. - Los presentes se quedaron callados, esperando una respuesta de Kirkland, quien solo miraba la entrada del banco.- Sabes que realmente no tengo el poder sobre ti para mandarte a ese lugar y arriesgar tu vida en el proceso, es decisión tuya hacerlo. ¿Lo harás? - Arthur bufo.

-Bien, lo haré, pero si algo malo me pasa, tu serás el que tendrá que decirles a mis padres porque entre ahí

-Ten por seguro que nada saldrá mal…. O eso espero-

No perdieron más tiempo, al oficial Kirkland le colocaron un chaleco antibalas, y sobre este una camisa especial de doctor, le dejaron el cinturón donde se supone debe llevarse los cartuchos, pero lo privaron de su munición y de su pistola. También le quitaron su cartera con su identificación y placa, para que no lo descubrieran, le dieron vendas, agua oxigenada, curitas, y entre otras cosas por si las dudas, y de las cuales se encargaron de explicarle breve mente para que servían. Al final de alistar esas cosas que Arthur necesitaría para jugar bien su papel, el oficial Beilschmidt, se acercó nuevamente a el, para colocarle un micrófono escondido entre sus rebeldes cabellos. Podía ser que le revisaran para verificar que no fuera una trampa, pero el único lugar que no revisarían seria su cabello. El oficial Beilschmidt le ordeno que cuando viera que era momento de entrar, dijera "mostaza" y que cuando sintiera que era muy riesgoso hacerlo dijera "montaña".

Arthur observo como uno de los hombres de negociación hablaba con uno de los ladrones, y le comentaba sobre él, diciendo que la gente haya dentro necesitaría ayuda médica, junto con comida que otros policías se encargaban de bajar de una camioneta. Cuando el ladrón y el hombre del departamento de negociaciones terminaron de hablar, él se acercó, despidiéndose burlona mente del oficial Beilschmidt, diciéndole: "Ya me voy querida, no me esperes despierta" a lo que el oficial respondió con un: "Ya largarte".

Cuando llego hasta enfrente del ladrón, este lo tomo del brazo bruscamente, conduciéndole hasta adentro, otros ladrones salieron y metieron la comida que les habían dejado en la entrada hacia el banco, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, y dejando a otro ladrón para que la vigilara.

Lo primero que Arthur noto, fue la cantidad de gente que había, desde los trabajadores del lugar, hasta familias, hombres viejos, mujeres, niños, adolescentes. Que mala suerte tenían esas personas.

El ladrón que lo escolto, y que cubría su rostro al igual que los otros, le obligo a colocarse las manos en la cabeza y a separar los pies, mientras lo registraba. Por suerte para él, el ladrón no lo obligo a quitarse el chaleco anti balas, y tampoco cuestiono por que llevaba puesto un cinturón de recargas y pistola, si no traía ninguna.

Después de ser revisado en su totalidad, exceptuando el cabello, fue libre de revisar a las personas. Por suerte ninguna estaba herida de gravedad, la mayoría no tenía ni un rasguño, y algunos otros solo un par de raspones pero nada serio, más que nada, todos estaban asustados, y el intentaba con toda la calma que había logrado juntar, que se calmaran, diciéndoles que la policía estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para sacarlos de ahí.

Ahora mismo se dirigía a una familia de cuatro integrantes, una mujer, un hombre, y dos chicos gemelos, la mujer y el chico que se veía más grande, tenían sus ojos azules, y el chico que se veía más pequeño y el hombre, los tenían violetas.

Llego hasta ellos, he inicio a atender al hombre, que al parecer se había intentado hacer el héroe y ahora tenía un golpe en uno de sus brazos, no era muy serio, tan solo un golpe y una marca que en algún momento se haría un moretón, pero su hueso estaba bien, por suerte para ese hombre no habían logrado rompérselo. Mientras el curaba al hombre, el chico más grande se le quedaba viendo. Preguntándose: ¿Como podía ese hombre de pelo rubio y ojos verdes con unas "monstruosas" cejas estar tan calmado? ¡Incluso el equipo asombroso-Que eran su madre y su padre- estaban asustados! Y como él no era un chico que podamos considerar "reservado" se atrevió a exteriorizar su duda.

Arthur se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta del chico que se encontraba junto a él, quien le miraba curioso con esos brillantes ojos azules. " _¿Por que él no tenía_ miedo _y sus padres si?_ " Los padres del chico no tardaron en regañarle por hacerle tal pregunta a él.

Y entonces él lo pensó por un momento... desde que había entrado, hasta este punto, no estaba en lo absoluto asustado.

 _¿Por que debería estarlo?_ Pensó

-Puede ser...- Susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo esas personas con las que se encontraba lo escucharan. Las cuales, cabe decir, pusieron de inmediato su atención en su persona- ... porque Yo no tengo nada que perder, pero tus padres si.- Los padres de los chicos lo miraron con tristeza y compasión, entendiendo inmediatamente lo que quería decir, sin embargo los chicos solo pudieron inclinar sus cabezas a un costado, sin entender a lo que se refería aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Arthur había terminado de atender a las personas que por ahora eran rehenes, y desde ese momento se había dedicado a permanecer en silencio, observando todos los movimientos de los ladrones, esperando el momento indicada en el que se descuidaran para hacer que los policías entraran a rescatarlos. Y en todo ese tiempo, el chico al que había respondido su duda había permanecido a su lado, intentando sacarle platica, aunque sus padres lo vieran mal, porque ante ellos, estaba fastidiando a un pobre hombre que solo hacia su trabajo.

Arthur no contestaba fluidamente a la conversación que aquel chiquillo intentaba mantener con él, pero tampoco le era indiferente, escuchaba con atención todas las ensoñaciones que tenía el chico sobre un héroe que podía llegar y rescatarlos a todos.

 _Ya es hora_

Pensó cuando vio como los ladrones se distribuían para organizar un escape y otros iban a vigilar la parte de atrás del banco

Volteo a mirar al chico junto a él y soltó la oración que los salvaría a todos.

-Sabes, cuando salgamos de aquí, lo primero que haré es comerme una hamburguesa con **mostaza.**

* * *

Después de aquello, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Un error tras otro.

Un policía, que se encontraba escondido del otro lado del miro en la entrada, golpeo al vigilante, quien, sin que se dieran cuenta, había apretado un botón de una alarma, avisándoles a los otros ladrones que algo estaba mal.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el banco ya se había convertido en un campo de batalla, algunos oficiales hacían muros de contención, con escudos y sus cuerpos, haciendo que la gente saliera agachada atrás de ellos. El, a falta de armas, se había llevado a las personas que se encontraran mas cerca de el, atrás de un mostrador. Pero antes de que la madre del chico con el que se encontraba "hablando" se escondiera atrás de los mostradores con ellos, uno de los ladrones la tomo de la muñeca, queriéndola usar como amenaza contra los policías, por lo que el padre los los chicos había salido mas rápido que Arthur para intervenir. Pero antes de que este llagara a su esposa, otro ladrón lo intercepto y sin mas se vio envuelto en una pelea con ese ladrón, Arthur por su parte se quedo con los chicos, quienes asustados gritaban los nombres de sus padres. El por su lado, les ordeno que se mantuvieran ahí, mientras ayudaba a sus padres.

Rápidamente se dirigió a ayudar a la mujer, tomo uno de los tubos que ayudaban a marcar el camino y el paso en el banco, para golpear por detrás al ladrón que le sostenía una pistola en la cabeza. Y en cuanto lo hizo, la mujer salio disparada hacia su esposo, para poder ayudarlo. El estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo, pero otro ladrón había salido de la nada, y le había hecho frente. Mientras forcejeaba con ese ladrón, se cuestiono molesto ¿Cuantos putos ladrones había en ese banco? El solo había visto a diez, pero si estaban dándole pelea a la policía, y los atacaba a la vez a ellos, debían ser más.

Estaba por golpear al ladrón que estaba frente a el, pero el inconfundible sonido de una bala impactando contra algo, lo había dejado shokeado.

De repente los disparos que volaban de aquí para allá habían cesado, o por lo menos para el lo hicieron. Volteo lentamente hacia la dirección en donde se suponía estaban los padres de los chicos, y vio como caía lentamente el cuerpo la la madre, vio como el hombre corría en cámara lenta hacia ella, gritando su nombre, y también vio como el hombre recibía un disparo en la cabeza.

Todo estaba mal.

Eso no debió de haber pasado.

Arthur miraba todo como si la muerte apenas fuera un concepto malo en su diccionario. Lo miraba como si la realidad lo golpeara apenas.

Rápidamente se acerco al par que se encontraba en el piso, rodeados por un charco de sangre. Tomo solo el pulso de la mujer, del hombre ya no sería necesario, y noto que esta estaba viva. Pero no parecía que podría estarlo por mucho. La mujer miro a su esposo, horrorizada, y después puso atención en Arthur, quien se quitaba la camiseta, dejando solo su camisa que traía a debajo y su chaleco anti balas. Arthur dio vuelta a la mujer, colocándole su camiseta blanca, que ahora se manchaba de rojo, en el lugar de la herida, intentando detener la sangre que salia rápidamente del cuerpo de la mujer.

Ella lo miro, con una expresión dolida, ella sabía que no tenía esperanzas.

 ** _"Por… favor... cuida a mis...hijos"_**

Le pidió antes de cerrar los ojos.

Arthur se quedo en shock.

Y de no ser por que vio a ese mismo ladrón que disparo acercarse a donde había dejado los hijos de la pareja, no se hubiera movido de ese lugar.

 **Todo parecía tan irreal.**

Incluso para el.

Corrió y llego mas rápido que los chicos, tomo a ambos entre sus brazos, y los protegió del peligro.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Le cuestiono el oficial Beilschmid. A fin de cuentas, la policía llego a tiempo y nada les paso. Ahora los chicos se encontraban siendo revisados. Y por los sollozos que escuchaba, podía jurar que ya les habían informado sobre la muerte de sus padres.

-¿Tú que crees?- paso junto a su superior y llego hasta donde se encontraban los chicos, siendo rodeados por policías que no sabían que hacer. El más pequeño abrazaba al que se veía más grande, y el más grande lo abrazaba mientras ambos lloraban a todo pulmón. Algo en su interior se estrujo al ver y oír lo mal que estaban los chicos. Y el sentimiento de protección le floreció de repente.

A un paso calmado se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los chicos y se inclinó hasta su altura para poder verlos mejor.

-Hey pequeños- les llamo suavemente. Ambos chicos dejaron de abrazarse y aun sollozando, voltearon para ver al hombre que se encontraba a un lado de ellos. Arthur no necesito de palabras, ya que no habían palabras que pudiera decirles a aquellos chicos, por lo que como su único recurso, abrió sus brazos y de inmediato los chicos se refugiaron en estos, volviendo a llorar ahora en los hombros del policía. - Tranquilos, yo estaré con ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3: Todo Bien

**De Policías y Ladrones**

Capitulo 3: Todo Bien

* * *

Era por mucho uno de los momentos más extraños para él. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que haría ahora. Pero sí de algo estaba seguro: era que no quería dejar a esos niños solos.

Independientemente de lo que le haya pedido su madre... Él no estaba obligado a hacerse cargo de ellos. Después de todo ¿Que podría pasarle sí no hacía caso a la petición de la difunta mujer? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Pero aun así haría caso, en parte por la petición, en parte porque- Como ya dijo antes- no quería dejar a esos niños solos.

Termino de hablar con su abogado, quien le dijo que, para conseguir la custodia completa de los menores, tendría que entrar en sesión con un juez. Para que este le diera la custodia completa legalmente. Tras despedirse de su abogado, quien era un buen amigo suyo aunque fuera un noruego algo falto de expresiones, se dirigió a donde había dejado a los chicos.

El mayor, quien tomaba de la mano al más bajo, al verlo llegar, no hizo más que mirarlo. En otra ocasión pudo haber sonreído, pero no _ahora_. Por otra parte, el de ojos violetas, no despego su mirada del suelo, el chico parecía haber encontrado de alguna manera algo entretenido en el piso de la sala de espera en el segundo piso.

Arthur se colocó frente a los chicos, arrodillándose en el proceso para que pudiera estar a su altura.

Los observo durante un momento, y repitiendo la acción que hizo al verlos llorar ya hace unas horas atrás, abrió los brazos y dejo que los chicos se refugiaran en él.

Muchas cosas iban a cambiar de hoy hacia adelante.

Ya no más riesgos.

Ya no más pubs.

Ya no más llegar tarde a casa.

Ya no más comidas a deshoras.

Ya no más dormir fuera de casa.

Ya no mas todo lo que implique la vida de un soltero y solitario oficial.

Ahora tendría que aprender a compartir su vida, y a valorar la de otras como la suya misma.

* * *

Y vaya que las cosas habían cambiado.

En primero lugar: En una semana, los chicos le habían sido entregados- claro, que antes tuvo que ser declarado apto para tenerlos por el juez que anterior mente menciono su amigo Lukas- después de ser llevados con servicio social.

En segundo lugar: Había tenido que cederles su cuarto a los chicos en su departamento, mientras buscaba una casa.

Ya no se podría dar el lujo de vivir en un pequeño departamento.

En tercero lugar: Aun que le pareció algo... "poco agradable" había llevado a los chicos a su, ahora, antigua casa, para que recogieran sus cosas.

En cuarto lugar: Le habían dado tiempo libre en su trabajo, porque hasta ahora había tenido que equilibrar todo lo que estaba haciendo con su trabajo. Y para su buena suerte, su jefe, el señor Roma, le había permitido tomarse un tiempo- es decir: lo que el creyera necesario- con todo y paga- es decir, que no le suspendieron su paga por inactividad-

Y en quinto y último lugar: Todo le hubiera parecido más pasable si los chicos no se hubieran mantenido en un- aparente- voto de silencio, obligandolo a ÉL a sacarles platica. No es que no le gustara el silencio, al contrario, prefería un momento de completo silencio a un momento con ruido de cualquier clase ¡Incluso le parecía molesto el cantar de las aves! Pero le parecía un tanto- mucho- preocupante que unos chicos de su edad no quisieran hablar en ningún momento. Miro por el retrovisor de su auto- en el que iban para buscar una nueva casa estratégica entre la escuela de los chicos y su trabajo- y vio a Alfred- El chico mas alto y con el que había estado hablando el día del robo al banco- quien miraba insistentemente hacia la ventana, luego miro a Matthew que había lo mismo, pero apretando a un oso blanco de felpa contra su pecho.

Soltó un suspiro, miro al frente y se dio cuenta que por unos cuantos kilómetros al frente se podía ver un McDonald's. Sonrió de lado. Quizás si llevaba a los chicos ahí se animarían un poco, después de todo ¿A que niño no le gustaba ir al McDonald's?

En cuanto el auto disminuyo la velocidad, los chicos prestaron atención de el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Alfred miro todo con sorpresa, por alguna razón pensó que ya no volvería a estar en uno de sus lugares favoritos como lo era un McDonald's, miro al hombre que conducía el auto, si alguien le diera que el hombre es atractivo, el estaría de acuerdo, puesto, aun que tuviera unas cejas tan grandes, no le quita van lo atractivo aquel hombre de 1.75 de altura. Volteo a su izquierda, para ver a su gemelo y hermano menor por un minuto de diferencia, el también parecía impactado, ambos se miraron e intentaron buscar la respuesta que necesitaban en los ojos del otro, pero... no la hallaron.

* * *

Después de un rato, en el que los tres ya estaban sentados en la mesa mas alejado de las demás personas, el hombre- que anterior mente se había presentado ante el y su hermano gemelo como: Arthur Kirkland- comenzó con otro de sus intentos por sacarles platica.

Alfred miro directamente en los ojos verdes y aquel hombre que ahora cuidaría de ellos, y encontró preocupación, lo cual, por alguna razón que el no comprendía, no le gusto ver. Por lo que se propuso a cooperar

-¿Es necesario que busquemos una nueva casa?- Le cuestiono al ojiverde, quien centro toda su atención en él.

-Si, mi departamento es demasiado pequeño para que vivamos los tres en él y...- El adulto le callo solo, como si temiera decir algo incorrecto. - les hará bien cambiar de aires, como un punto y aparte en su historia.

Los gemelos entendieron perfectamente que quería decir con eso, por lo que, silenciosamente, le agradecieron al adulto frente a ellos su consideración. Porque, a decir verdad, no creían soportar estar en su propia casa, si tan solo con la vez en la que fueran a recoger sus cosas ya los habían atacado varios recuerdos haciéndolos sentir mal, peor hubiera sido si se quedaban a vivir ahí.

* * *

Después de un rato, los chicos ya estaban riendo con el adulto, con la calma de un adolescente de sus edades.

Y Alfred y Matthew, por primera vez desde lo que paso, sintieron que todo iba viento en popa.


	4. Chapter 4: Actualmente

**De Policías y Ladrones**

Capítulo 4: Actualmente

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que los gemelos Jones Williams habían cambiado su vida para siempre.

Ahora su vida se resumía a pasar tiempo en la oficina, ya que había cambiado toda su acción de antes por papeles para estar más seguro y no arriesgarse tanto, llegar y encontrase con los chicos, comer con ellos mientras platican sobre sus días, a veces salir con ellos por ahí a pasear, a veces salía a visitar o pasear con sus compañeros de trabajo y los chicos salían con sus amigos. O a veces solo se quedaban en casa a divertirse.

Sí.

Divertirse.

Desde la llegada de los chicos, el inglés sonreía más que antes. Tanto era el cambio, que, en el primer mes, en el que había ganado la custodia y había comprado una casa, su amigo Noruego le había dicho: "Si sigues sonriendo así, vas a empezar a preocuparme".

Arthur a veces quería decirles a los chicos lo feliz que estaba por tenerlos con él, pero por la forma en que llegaron hasta su tutoría no se atrevía a decírselos.

Pero bueno. Quizás algún día se animaría a decírselos, pero en lo mientras seria tabú para él.

-¡Tierra llamando a Arthur! ¡Tierra llamando a Arthur! - Le llamaba Vladimir a su amigo cejon, agitando su mano frente a su cara. - Houston tenemos un problema- Decia Vald, volteando a mirar a su amigo Noruego, el cual miraba analíticamente al pelirrubio que se la había pasado viendo a un punto fijo en la cafetería. - ¡Arthur sigue sin responder!

-Gracias por decir lo obvio, Señor Sabelotodo- respondió sarcásticamente el noruego, al tiempo en que tomaba su té y lo tiraba en la cabeza de su amigo inglés.

-¡Ahh! ¡Cheesed off!-Grito molesto el inglés, al ser sacado tan abruptamente de sus recuerdos.- ¿¡Que mierda te pasa Lukas!?- Cuestiono el pelirrubio. El Rumano le paso un pañuelo para que se secara y el noruego solo siguió con su cara indiferente.

-Llevamos más de veinte minutos intentando hacerte reaccionar- Contesto calmadamente el noruego.

El inglés termino de secarse-un poco- el cabello, miro a sus amigos y después miro su reloj.

-¡Mierda! ¡Voy tarde! - Exclamo sorprendido el inglés, rápidamente inicio a recoger sus cosas.

-¡No es justo!- Se quejo el rumano.

-¿Que no es justo?- Le pregunto el inglés al rumano, el cual coloco una cara de fastidio manteniendo le la mirada.

-¡Siempre que quedamos de pasar tiempo juntos, tienes que irte rápidamente o no nos prestas atención! ¿Dónde están los viejos tiempos donde solo éramos Lukas, tu y yo, platicando durante horas sobre todo y a la vez de nada? ¿Dónde están esos tiempos donde nadie tenía prisa por irse a atender otros asuntos? ¿Dónde están esos amigos que se apoyaban mutuamente desde una depresión hasta acompañarlo a altas horas de la noche por una cerveza? - El ingles y el noruego notaron que faltaba poco para que el rumano se pusiera a llorar, pero no podían caer en esa, ellos ya eran adultos.

-Ya somos adultos, Vlad- Dijo fríamente el noruego, tomando también sus cosas para retirarse.

-Y algunos tenemos responsabilidades por las cuales preocuparnos, Vlad- Acoto el ingles.

El rumano los fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Bien! ¡Veo que tienen bien claro sus prioridades! - grito molesto.- ¡Entonces discúlpenme por haber creído que eramos amigos!- Antes de que los chicos pudieran replicar, el rumano se levanto indignado, tomando rápidamente todas sus cosas, las cuales solo consistían en un saco y un portafolio- ¡Pues diviértanse con sus responsabilidades EX's a-mi-go-s!- Y tan rápido como había terminado de decir eso, desapareció de la vista de Lukas y Arthur.

-Mierda, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con los berrinches de Vlad- Se quejo el anglosajon.

-No te apures, ya se le pasara- Dijo calmadamente el noruego.- Sabes que no aguanta mucho sin hablarnos.- Ambos adultos se dirigieron a pagar a la cajera del café.

-Si, tienes razón, seguramente mañana lo tendremos quejándose por que no lo seguimos... Parece una novia- Comento el ingles, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación.

-Y una muy quejosa, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió el noruego, caminando hacia la izquierda.

-Si, nos vemos- Contesto el británico, recibiendo de paso el cambio que le entregaba la cajera. - Tsk ¿Que se cree Vlad? ¿Un adolescente? - Comento para si mismo.

Pero bueno, no era algo a lo que debiera tomarle importancia. Ya conocía a Vlad. Desde que iban a la universidad no era mas que un dramático que al final de cuentas regresaba con ellos, sin importar que. "Ya se le pasara" pensó el ingles. Aun que no podía evitar pensar que, de cierta forma, el rumano tenia razón. Desde que el había adquirido la custodia de los gemelos Jones Williams, y Lukas había conocido a un danes llamado Mathias Densen, habían descuidado su amistad con su amigo rumano.

"Si los de la universidad nos vieran, pensarían que viene el apocalipzis" pensó burlona mente el ingles, recordando como sus compañeros de universidad, junto con alguno que otro maestro, juraban que cuando el " _Magic Trio_ " se separara, cosas malas pasarían.

Ahh que tiempos aquellos, en los que eran temidos por sus jugarretas e inteligencia. Ya que separados no eran mas que un ned, un insensible, y un raro. Pero juntos eran un trió de desastre, combinando la inteligencia de Arthur, la tranquilidad y credibilidad de Lukas, junto con las ideas descabelladas de Vlad, podían hacer creer a la escuela entera que había una maldición en cierto salón, o conseguir las respuestas de los exámenes, engañando a los profesores, para después venderlas clandestinamente a un alto precios.

Pero Vladimir debía entender que esos tiempos ya eran historia, ahora eran un policía, un abogado y un medico forense, y sobre todo... ¡Ya eran unos adultos! ¡Por el amor a Satan! ¡Ya no podían permitirse hacer el tonto todo el día!

Pero por ahora esa no era su prioridad, no, ahora su prioridad estaba centralizada en dos jóvenes que aun se sentían niños.

...

-¡Estoy de vuelta!- Grito al entrar en la planta baja en la casa. Y no paso mucho tiempo para que escuchara los pasos apresurados de alguien en el piso de arriba. "Espero que por lo menos no tire nada esta vez" pensaba el ingles, cerrando la puerta de la entrada con seguro.

-¡Arthur!- Exclamo una voz efusiva y juvenil, el adulto dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que se encontraba en la parte alta de las escaleras. El chico vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de capitán américa y traía puesta su-Inseparable- chaqueta de aviador que al reverso tenia en letras grandes y blancas un cincuenta. Por la forma en la que tenia revuelto el cabello, y desacomodada la ropa, podía adivinar que, anteriormente, se había encontrado tirado en su cama o durmiendo. El chico bajo corriendo las escaleras y se lanzo a abrazarlo sin aviso alguno.- ¡Bienvenido!

-¡Alfred! ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso! Un día de estos puedes tirarnos, o peor, puedes caerte y hacerte daño- Y aun que el británico regañaba al menor, este solo reía estruendosamente, por que a pesar de que siempre lo regaña con lo mismo, sigue correspondiendole el abrazo.

-B-bienvenido, Arthur- Saludo tímidamente un chico con ojos violetas. Vestía un jersey rojo, unos tejanos y traía consigo un oso de peluche blanco apretado entre sus brazos. A juzgar por los lentes que traía puestos, seguramente estaba haciendo los deberás de la escuela. "Hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo" pensó el ingles. Tomo la mano del de ojos violetas, y lo incluyo en el abrazo. No es el fuera muy cariñoso y demostrativo, pero después de que el psicólogo de los chicos le dijera que: _"Ellos estarán bien, pero necesitan que les den mucho cariño, con afecto lograran superar sus miedos"_ el se había acostumbrado a abrazarlos, y sobretodo por que Alfred había resultado ser un chico muy afectuoso, que no perdía la oportunidad en abrazarlo a el o a su hermano gemelo.

-Si, estoy en casa- Contesto suavemente. "Estoy en casa" Se dijo a si mismo, disfrutando de la calidez que le ofrecían los chicos. "Creo que yo también necesitaba un poco de cariño" pensó un poco avergonzado el ojiverde.

...

-... ¡Y entonces lance el balón mas lejos que el tonto de Carlos! ¡Hahahahaha!- Contaba su hazaña del día el oji-azul, mientras comía con su hermano y el adulto.

-Asombroso Alfred, pero espero que esta rivalidad con Machado no pase mas allá de competencias- El adulto se quedo mirando seriamente al ojiazul, quien solo rio tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes, Arthur, no me peleare con Carlos- El mayor siguió mirándolo, como buscando duda en las facciones del joven, pero al no encontrar nada, dirigió su atención al ojivioleta.

-Matthew- El joven mencionado volteo a mirarlo y el ojiazul hizo un pequeño puchero por perder la atención del mayor- ¿Hay algo que quieres contarnos?- pregunto el adulto, sin notar la mirada emberrinchada que le dirigía el mayor de los gemelos.

-¿E-ehh? ¿Yo?- El adulto asintió mientras comía de su plato- P-pues... Hoy la clase de Historia fue muy interesante, el profesor estaba hablando de...- Y así inicio a hablar de una forma entusiasta el menor de los gemelos. Esta escena seria extraña para cualquier extraño que la mirase, pero para Arthur la era algo normal. Con el pasar de los meses, Arthur se dio cuenta que el menor de los gemelos solo podía hablar con emoción y sin timidez cuando se trataba de algo que le gustara, como cuando hablaban de maple, o de historia-que era una de sus materias favoritas-, y era algo que le complacía bastante, ya que se había preocupado de que- aparte de que no hubiera algo a lo que el chico dirigiese su atención- fuera opacado por la actitud de su hermano mayor, quien resultaba mas sociable y carismático-mas por ser de sonrisa fácil que otra cosa- y el entusiasmo que mostraba el joven ojivioleta al hablar de ciertos temas-distintos de los que hablaba su hermano ojiazul- le dejaban saber que ambos chicos brillarían con la misma intensidad en lo que sea que se propusieran estudiar.-...¡Pero el timbre sonó! ¡Y ya no supe que paso con Cope y Marsh!- Se quejo el ojivioleta, recostándose en su asiento.

-¿Y por que no lo investigas por tu lado?- Le cuestiono al ojivioleta.

-¡Es que es más divertido cuando el profesor la cuenta!- Se quejaba el ojivioleta, mirando como su tutor levantaba los platos y se dirigía a la cocina.

"Tenían que ser hermanos... Y gemelos, para el colmo" pensó fastidiado el ingles, si había algo que le molestaba era que la gente adulta se comportara fuera de su edad. ¡Y esos jóvenes ya casi tenían dieciocho años!

Suspiro para calmarse.

-¿Entonces porque no le pides mañana que la termine de contar?- Le cuestiono otra vez desde la cocina, alzando un poco la voz, sin llegar a gritar, para que le escuchara.

-Eso haré- Confirmo contento el joven. Recibiendo uno de los platos con postre que le entregaba su tutor.

-¿Y cómo te fue a ti, Arthur?- Tomo la palabra esta vez el mayor de los gemelos, provocando un resoplido de parte del mayor.

-En el trabajo todo normal, todos corriendo sin secuencia alguna y generando un caos monumental cuando no aparece algo- Hizo una pausa para comer de su helado napolitano- lo usual.

Los jóvenes lo miraron curiosos. El adulto veía demasiado mal a su helado como para que solo fuera eso.

-¿Y-y fuera del trabajo?- pregunto esta vez el menor de los gemelos. El mayor resoplo de nuevo.

-El daft* de Vlad hizo uno de sus malditos berrinches y dice que ya no nos va a hablar a mi y a Lukas-Los menores miraron sorprendidos al adulto, ya que desde que habían iniciado a vivir con el, habían notado que los tres se llevaban muy bien-demasiado bien en opinión de Alfred- y en estos dos años los habían visto pelearse en ninguna ocasión, bueno la verdad si los habían visto pelearse, pero siempre terminaban riéndose y diciéndose cosas como: "Hubieras visto tu cara, parecías un idiota apunto de llorar" "Son unos idiotas" "Los amo demasiado como para molestarme con ustedes" "dejemos de hacer el ridículo y vamos por aquello" "Parecen mis novias" "¿Para que estar casado si los tengo a ustedes?" "at tisper er* pero aun así los quiero"

-¿Y... que vas a hacer?- El adulto miro fijamente al ojiazual, el cual le estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que el ya tenia resuelta.

-Nada- Ambos chicos sintieron como una gota de sudor les bajaba por la frente, estaba descolocados por la respuesta con rápida y segura del adulto- El volverá a hablarnos tarde o temprano... Solo debemos esperar- Acoto, refiriéndose a Lukas y a él.

-Que cruel- Comento el mayor de los gemelos, el adulto lo miro alzando una ceja con intriga por su comentario- Pense que era tu amigo-

-Y lo es- Confirmo el adulto- Pero él debe entender que tanto Lukas y yo, tenemos nuestras vidas aparte. Lukas está saliendo con el tal Densen y trabajando, y yo estoy con ustedes y trabajando. No voy a dejarlos a ustedes de lado para ir a atender cada arrebato de locura que tiene el…. ¿Les pasa algo? - Ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza, preguntando ¿a que se debía la cuestión? - Es que tienen la cara roja.

...

-Francis, ¿estás seguro de querer acompañar al awesome yo en este viaje? - Cuestionaba un hombre con el cabello plateado a otro hombre con el pelo largo y rubio.

-Oui*, mon ami de paso puede que veamos a Mon ami* Chevalier* Cretin*- respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

++++++++++++++++Diccionario++++++++++++++++

-Cheesed off-Enojado, molesto con algo, en inglés.

\- Daft- Otra forma de decir "estúpido" en ingles.

-at tisper er- "Que perras son" en noruego.

-Oui- "Si" en frances

-Mon ami- "Mi amigo" en frances.

-Chevalier- "caballero" en frances.

-Cretin- "Cretino" en francés.

+++++++++++Personajes++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Rumania- Vadimir Ardelean

*Noruega- Lukas Bondevik (Tiene más apellidos sugeridos por el creador, pero este me gusta más: D)

*Cuba-Carlos Machado

*Francia- Francis Bonnefoy

*El ultimo personaje mencionado es anónimo... pero creo que ya deben de saber de quien se trata

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5: Visitas

**De Policías y Ladrones**

Capítulo 5: Visitas

* * *

-Uggg- expresaba el zombi... digo inglés, levantándose poco a poco de su dulce cama. "¿Dónde estoy?" se cuestionó así mismo. Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba en su sitio, su closet, su espejo de cuerpo completo, sus postes... su oso de felpa... ¿¡Oso de felpa!? Si al inicio sus ojos parecían negarse a abrirse, ahora parecían querer escapar de sus cuencas.

-Mmm- Escucho un quejido a su lado. Miro a su lado derecha, y noto que Matthew dormía tranquilamente a su lado, intento moverse hacia la izquierda para poderse levantar, pero no pudo moverse mucho porque otro cuerpo le obstruía el paso. Volteo para mirar que era aquello. Y vio otro rostro conocido durmiendo y soltando baba en la almohada. "¿Pero que mierda paso ayer?" pensó el ojiverde.

No le dio más importancia, con cuidado tomo una almohada para ponerla como su remplazo en la cama, y deslizándose por el medio de los jóvenes hasta terminar en el piso a los pies de la cama, se fue sin hacer mucho ruido.

Ya afuera de la habitación, fue rápidamente a su alcoba, se ducho y vistió acorde al trabajo e inicio a preparar el desayuno. Tal vez el no fuera todo un chef en las artes culinarias, pero hasta él podía hacer unos huevos y tocino con pan tostado para desayunar.

Miro el reloj, y noto que aún era muy temprano. "Que suerte que mama nos allá enseñado a madrugar" pensó aliviado, ya que temía que se hubiera despertado tarde y encima tuviera que levantar a los chicos y apresurarlos para que alcanzaran a ir al instituto.

Al terminar de hacer el desayuno, subió con toda la calma a levantar a los dos jóvenes. Primero inicio dejando la puerta abierta, ya que el olor de la comida siempre era una buena estimuladora para despertar, luego abrió las cortinas de la habitación, provocando que la luz entrara hacia la habitación, e hiciera que los chicos se removieran en la cama. Al final, y para concluir, venia la parte que lo hacía ver más como una madre amorosa, levantar a los chicos: Primero se acercó hasta Matthew, quien estaba más cerca de donde se encontraba, acaricio sus cabellos, y lo sacudió suavemente, susurrándole a la vez, cerca del oído, que el día ya había llegado y que era hora de levantarse. Cuando noto que el menor iniciaba a despertarse abriendo sus ojos violetas, le sonrió y fue a aplicar la misma maniobra con el mayor de los gemelos.

Ambos jóvenes se estiraban en la cama, despertando todos sus músculos y despertándose correctamente así mismos.

-El desayuno está listo, los espero abajo- Les informo el ingles, usando un tomo bajo de voz. Ya que sabía que los chicos tardarían todavía unos momentos en acostumbrar otra vez sus oídos al ruido, por lo que le parecía considerado no hablar fuerte.

...

-¿Quieren que los lleve a la escuela?-Les pregunto durante el desayuno, ya hablando en su tono usual de voz.

-¿nhio thgihenkkes thhfabaggfjgo?- Cuestiono el pelirrubio con una mechón anti gravedad en su cabeza.

El ingles lo miro molesto.

-Alfred, te he chico miles de veces que no hables cuando comas. - El chico trago todo lo que tenía en la boca y volvió a preguntar lo de antes. - ¿Que si tengo trabajo?- El adulto rio- No les importara si llego más tarde de lo usual, venga, terminen su desayuno y suban al auto, yo los llevo.- Los chicos asintieron contentos.

...

-Arthur ¿Tienes hermanos? - Cuestiono repentinamente el ojiazul al adulto, este por un momento sintió que le cuestionaban si le gustaban las torturas.

-No tiene que responder si no quiere- Dijo rápidamente el ojivioleta, dándose cuenta de la expresión conmocionada del adulto.

-No está bien, ¿por que esa pregunta tan repentina? - Arthur intentaba calmarse mirando solamente al frente, sin atreverse a voltear a ver a sus acompañantes.

-Curiosidad, supongo. Desde que te conocimos solo nos has presentado a tus amigos, y solo hablas de las personas con las que te relacionas en el trabajo. Así que tenía curiosidad de saber si tienes hermanos, o eres hijo único- El americano mayor, miraba atentamente al adulto que conducía, este parecía estar nervioso. -¿Acaso pregunte algo malo?- Cuestiono triste.

-No, no, no es eso- El ingles resoplo. - Es solo que no me llevo muy bien que digamos con ellos...- El ingles guardo silencio por unos momentos, recordando como era su vida con sus hermanos- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta- Ambos jóvenes vieron curiosos al hombre que conducía.- Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores.- Los chicos lo vieron impactados- ¿Que?-

-N-nada, es solo que…-Inicio el menor

-No pareces del tipo que tubo muchos hermanos- A completo el mayor.

-¿Por que lo dicen?-

-Por que la mayoría de las personas que hemos conocido, que tienen muchos hermanos, son tolerantes y muy carismáticos con cualquiera.- el ingles soltó una carcajada por lo dicho por el ojiazul.

-Seguro esas personas no fueron los hermanos menores de unas bestias como mis hermanos- Su rostro irradiaba odio puro.- Por culpa de esos imbéciles a los siete años conocí lo que era un hospital.- Los menores se tensaron por la aura oscura que irradiaba al adulto.

-P-pero no todo debe ser malo... Debe tener algún buen recuerdo con ellos...¿O no?- Decía Matthew, intentando mejorar las cosas.

-Si... tienes razón Matt, no todo fue malo... Creo- Los menores vieron asustados a su tutor, quien miraba atento al frente, intentando recordar algo bueno que hallan hecho sus hermanos mayores por el.- Bueno... una vez me invitaron a salir de juerga con ellos...- Los chicos sonrieron junto con el adulto- Pero luego me alcoholizaron y me gravaron- El aura del ojiverde se hizo deprimente- Y después usaron esa gravacion para chantajearme durante un año- Las sonrisas de los presentes se deshicieron.- Y eso no es todo una vez me...-

-¡No tiene por que seguir recordándolo!- gritaron a la vez los gemelos, notando como la aura deprimente de su tutor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.-¿Por que no hablamos de otra cosa?- Sugirió el ojivioleta.

-Fucking* Scott, The repeated bastards*, Glen idiot*- Se lamentaba el ojiverde.

-¡Rápido Alfred! ¡Haz algo! ¡Se esta deprimiendo mas!- Gritaba asustado el ojivioleta a su gemelo. Este pensaba que podía hacer para distrae a su tutor, y sin mas recursos grito lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¡Un grupo de chicas hizo un clud sobre mi!-Tanto el ojiverde como el ojivioleta voltearon a ver al ojiazul asombrados.

-Jaja' ¡Bien por ti!- Dijo el ingles, olvidando sus años oscuros con sus hermanos, para recordar sus tiempos en los que era un maldito cotizador y aun así las chicas-y uno que otro chico-babeaban por el.

-¿No te molesta?- Pregunto el chico avergonzado, mirando a su tutor.

-¿Por que habría de molestarme? Cuando yo tenia tu edad, tenia un clud de seguidoras, debo admitir que al inicio fue divertido pero después... O mires, ya llegamos, en conclusión, si no te sientes cómodo con eso, solo ignóralas, y si van mas lejos, solo dímelo, y hallaremos una solución los tres.- Los chicos se despidieron de su tutor y entraron a la escuela.

...

-¿Tarde otra vez, Kirkland?- Pregunto molesto el oficial Beilschmidt, mirando irritado como el ingles llegaba tranquilo apesar de llegar tarde.- Es una lastima que por cuidar a unos niños, un buen oficial como tu, se este atrazando en su trabajo.- Kirkland lo miro fastidiado a Beilschmidt. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer uso de su sucio lenguaje de cavernero, el Señor Roma se presento.

-No molestes al chico, Beilschmidt, algún día tendrás a tus hijos, y entenderás- El Sr. Roma coloco una mano en el hombre de Beilschmidt, y despues paso junto a Kirkland, revolviendole el cabello- No se esfuercen demasiado-

...

El día le parecía un poco... Estresante, pero no estresante en el sentido de lo pesado del trabajo, sino estresante en el sentido de lo incomodo que se sentía.

Una vez leyó en un libro que aquel sentimiento era: "instinto de rata" pero le parecía incomprensible, ya que el no estaba siendo cazado.

Intento restarle importancia a ese sentimiento, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho, cuando a las seis de la tarde, alcanzo a oler un aroma dulzón y mareador. "¿Quien mierda se tiro la colonia entera encima?" se cuestiono molesto, agitando la nariz y tapandosela con un pañuelo que traía en su traje, para poder aislarse un poco de aquel "apestoso" aroma.

-¡Mon Ami!- Mierda

...

Ya llevaba mas de una hora escuchando a Francis hablando sobre lo bien que le había ido con su carrera de modista. ¡Una maldita hora! Y lo peor de todo, es que cuando lo intentaba ignorar para seguir con lo suyo- por que al francés le importo poco que el ingles estuviera ocupado trabajando en su oficina-el muy fucking* intentaba meterle mano.

-¡Francis! ¡Amigo mio!- Dijo exasperado el ingles- Sabes que me interesa mucho saber como te a ido en estos cinco años en los que no nos hemos visto- Decía sarcásticamente- pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado, así que por que no te callas de una maldita vez y me dejas en paz- de paso agrego una seña obscena con uno de sus dedos, para dejar en claro que estaba irritado.

-Jajaja ya me extrañaba que el dichoso Chevalier no actuara como tal- Comento con burla. El ingles lo miro furioso "¿Como se atreve este imbécil a venir a burlarse de mi?" pensó irritado el ingles.- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- El ingles lo miro intrigado, ¿a que venia aquella pregunta tan de repente?

-¿No me habías dicho que venias con Gilberd?- El franchute asintió en afirmativa- ¿Entonces por que no te quedas con los hermanos Beilschmidt?- El galo temblo en su lugar, y coloco los ojos en blanco.

-¿¡Estas loco?!- Arthur lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Que Gilberd no es uno de tus mejores amigos?- El galo asintió- ¿Y..? ¿Cual es el problema entonces?

-El problema es que no quiero ver a ese par de raros juntos todas las mañanas- El ingles sintió como unas gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente- ¿Has acaso convivido con los dos juntos?- El ingles negó con la cabeza- ¡No lo hagas!- Arthur le cuestiono el porque de sus palabras- Por que entre el "Pequeño" Ludwig queda mas miedo que tus cejas, y Mon ami Gil que le sigue en todo, la convivencia con los dos se hace imposible.-finalizo el galo, mordiendo un pañuelo rosado, dramatizando barios sollozos.

-Lo siento por ti.- Comento el ingles, con una expresión indiferente, que por cierto: había aprendido del noruego.

-¡No ses cruel! ¡Déjame quedarme contigo!- Lloriqueaba el francés.

-¡No!

-¿Por que no?

-¡Por que insultaste a mis cejas!- El galo siguió lloriqueando.

-¡Lo siento, por favor, ayúdame!- El ingles resoplo.

-¡No! ¡Y es mi ultima palabra!

...

-¡Oh, que bonita casa!- Comento el francés, mirando atento la fachada de la casa que se postraba frente a el.

-Soy una deshonra de Kirkland- Se lamentaba el ingles. Ya que al final de cuentas, termino llevándose al galo consigo.

-Mmmm, pensé que vivirías en un departamento- Arthur lo miro extrañado

-¿Por que lo dices?- El galo lo volteo a ver divertido.

-Por que en la universidad tenias pinta de ratón que disfruta de sitios pequeños y solitarios- Una vena hinchada no tardo en aparecer en la frente del ingles, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo al francés, este salio corriendo despavorido del auto, dirigiéndose hasta la entrada de la casa. Arthur salio tras el, dispuesto a darle un buen golpe por insultarlo dos veces en el día, pero entes de que pudiera golpear a su amigo galo- y callar de una buena vez sus gritos poco varoniles- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un ojivioleta sorprendido.

-¡Un ange!*- Grito emocionado el galo, mirando al lindo chico que abrió la puerta- ¡Auch!- Se quejo al recibir el impacto de un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Chéri! eso no era necesario.- Se quejo, sobándose el lugar afectado.

-Claro que era necesario.- El adulto ojiverde estaba apunto de gritarle que fuera por sus maletas antes de que se arrepintiera de haberlo traído con sigo, pero no pudo ya que el ojiazul salio corriendo de, lo que le parecía la sala, hasta el, saltándole encima, practicando el mismo recibimiento del día anterior, incorporando a un ojivioleta al cual le pareció un tanto inadecuado que dejaran al invitado de lado.

Mientras el ojiverde disfrutaba de la calidez de siempre, el galo se dedico a mirar la escena asombrado. Podía notar a simple vista que Arthur había montado una bonita familia. Y eso lo alivio, ya que en el pasado pensó que su amigo era un condenado a la soledad, ya que aun que se la había pasado saliendo con cualquier chica-y no exactamente para conversar- no parecía estar realmente decidido a buscar a alguien especial y formar una familia. Pero ahora veía que se había equivocado. Y eso, en vez de molestarle, le alegraba. Después de todo,su amigo se merecía ser feliz.

Pero eso no significaba que no lo jodería con eso.

-¡Ahhh!- Sollozo dramáticamente el galo, llamando la atención de el adulto ojiverde y los gemelos- ¡Mon amour Arthur me a cambiado y ha formado una familia! ¡Ahhh!- Continuaba lloriqueando el frances, descolocando a los jóvenes.

-Arthur... ¿Por que el Mr. te llama "amor"?- pregunto Matthew, llamando la atención de Alfred, a quien- por alguna razón que el desconocía- no le agrado para nada que el franchute le llamara amor a su tutor. El ingles estaba apunto de explicar la extraña forma- demasiado confianzuda- que tenia su amigo francés en llamar a sus amigos, pero el francés no le dio tiempo para hacerlo.

-¿Es que no les has hablado de mi? ¡Que cruel eres! ¡Que bueno que nos divorciamos!- Declaro, dejando impactados a los chicos.

-¡¿Que!?- Gritaron los gemelos al unisono, mirando a su tutor en busca de una explicación. Y aun que no entendía por que, Alfred sintió que se estrujaba su corazón al escuchar eso. "¿Que es lo que me esta pasando?" Se cuestiono el mayor de los gemelos.

* * *

+Diccionario+

*Fucking- Maldito

*The repeated bastards idiot- "Los bastardos repetidos"

*Cotizador- La teoría de los cotizados dice que para que el mundo o cualquier otro ser humano aprecie tu gran genialidad debes mostrarte apático, descortés, engreído y mal educado para con todas las personas, especialmente aquellas que solicitan tu atención, especialmente ellas; de tal manera que en un periodo breve ellos mueran por tener un poco de tu tiempo, en el cual, casi siempre los tratas mal, y los tratas tan mal porque lo vales.Sí, esta loca y estúpida teoría permite al cotizado tratar a los demás inhumanamente y los demás lo disfrutarán y pensaran que es lo máximo.

*Mon Ami-"Mi amigo" en frances.

*Galo y Franchute- Son gentilicios utilizados para los originarios o habitantes de Francia.

*Un ange- "Un angel" en Frances. (Según el traductor :v)

*Chéri- "Querido" en frances.

*Mon amour- "Mi amor" en frances.

++++++++++++++++++++++++Personajes++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* Alemania-Ludwig Beilschmidt

*Prusia- Gilberd Beilschmidt

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Aclaraciones+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Instinto de rata- Arthur hace referencia a una parte del libro Jaque Perpetuo del autor Loup Durand, donde la madre del protagonista (Un niño de 11 años) le dice que ese instinto para sentir que alguien esta cerca o algo malo esta pasando, que en si es un instinto de supervivencia, es su _instinto de rata_ pero realmente la mujer lo dice en broma. Y Arthur menciona que el "no esta siendo cazado" recordando que el chico tiene este instinto durante las veces que alguien de la Gestapo lo quiere atrapar.

*Cope y Marsh- (Por si a alguien le interesa) en el capitulo anterior Matthew habla sobre estos dos personajes, los cuales son pertenecientes de la historia de la guerra de los huesos. Y al decir que el profesor lo explica de una forma divertida, hago alucion a "Bully Magnets" donde hacen una divertida representación (Y explicación) de la guerra de los huesos.


	6. Chapter 6: Pasado

Capítulo 6: Pasado

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Lean las aclaraciones del final antes de comenzar para que entiendan cierta parte de la historia. Gracias.

* * *

\- ¿Y bien? - Pregunto Alfred, impaciente por que Arthur les explicara a lo que se refería el galo. Arthur dejo de golpear a Francis para ponerle atención al menor- Ya estamos en la sala como tu querías, ahora es tiempo de que nos expliques a que se refería el "Señor" con que se d-divorciaron.

El inglés bajo la mirada no podía soportar la seriedad con la que se lo estaban tomando los chicos. ¡No es como si fuera algo malo!

-Escuchen, no sé que ideas se estén formando, pero no es lo que creen. -

\- ¿A no? ¡Entonces explícanos de una vez que es eso de que te casaste! - Exigió el ojiazul, mirando mal a su tutor. Alfred se sentía herido, desde hace medio año había empezado a sentir un "No-Se-Que" por su tutor, se sentía celoso de los que se acercaran mucho a él, y sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo el mundo. El mismo no comprendía a que se debía esto, pero lo asociaba al agradecimiento que sentía hacia el adulto. Por otro lado, un tímido chico de ojos violetas se mantenía al margen de la situación, él también se sentía dolido, pero no de la forma en la que se sentía su hermano, si no de una forma más "Padre"-"Hijo" o bueno "Hermano Mayor"-"Hermano Menor". Desde hace tiempo le dolía que el inglés no les confiara su pasado a los dos, cuando ellos le habían abierto sus corazones y le habían contado cuanto recordaban de su pasado.

-Bien, tranquilo.- Él ingles miraba extrañado al menor "¿Que le pasa?" pensó- Si, nos casamos...- El mayor de los gemelos estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el adulto se adelantó- ¡Pero no fue por gusto!- Los gemelos inclinaron sus cabezas a un lado sin entender.- Verán, en la universidad se hizo un proyecto sobre la tolerancia y paternidad- Inicio explicando el adulto- La profesora hizo todo el proceso de la forma más realista que encontró, y como en aquellos tiempos habían muchos "cerrados de mente" ella compuso parejas del mismo género, y de diferentes géneros. Y a mí me tocó con el frog. Por lo que en una de las clases la maestra "caso" a todas la parejas. - Hizo un pausa para beber del agua que se había servido- Al final del proyecto el frog y yo nos "divorciamos", a eso se refiere con que nos casamos- Los gemelos se quedaron estáticos.

\- ¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pronunciaron.

\- ¡Sorprendentemente sacamos nueve en la actividad!- Acoto el galo, sonriendo al recordar que todos los del curso les decían que ya podían disfrutar su cinco por ser la pareja más disfuncional del salón. ¡Y vaya que les cerraron la boca con ese nueve!

-Al final de cuentas nos esforzamos en aparentar empatía por el otro, para callar a los inmaduros que se burlaban de nuestra situación- Comento él ingles-

-Oh- Soltó el mayor de los gemelos, miro a su tutor con cara de arrepentimiento, Arthur observo a sus compañeros más jóvenes con comprensión- Arthur yo...-

-No, déjalo, es mi culpa. - Interrumpió el adulto- Yo no les he contado sobre mi pasado, es normal que reaccionaran mal a algo por lo que apenas se van enterando- el adulto chasqueo la lengua. Molesto consigo mismo por no poder confiarles a esos chicos, que tanta felicidad le habían traído, su "historia" o un poco de si mismo. - Me molesta no poderles contar algunas cosas de mi. Me molesta no poderles contar algunas anécdotas agradables o que les sirvan como enseñanza, pero no sé cómo hacer eso. Ya que... ¿Como contarles algo de mi infancia si no fue exactamente un campo de rosas? ¿Como contarles de mi adolescencia si fui un rebelde en la escuela? ¿Como voy a hacer eso si la únicas buenas decisiones, y más importantes las puedo contarlas con los dedos?- Él ingles hizo un pausa, dispuesto a decirles esas decisiones- La primera fue hacer amistad con Lukas, Vlad, y este vago- Señalo al galo, quien sonrió narciso- la segunda fue alejarme de mis hermanos, la tercera fue estudiar criminología, y la última, y más reciente, fue haberme hecho cargo de ustedes.- El ingles, se calló. Tenía la cara roja, más por la vergüenza que por otra cosa. Es que ¿¡Como era posible que dijera tantas cosas tan intimas y vergonzosas!? "Lo hecho, hecho esta, Arthur" Se dijo así mismo.

Los gemelos también se encontraban sonrojados hasta las orejas, todo iba bien, hasta que los menciono a ellos. ¿Enserio los consideraba su mejor decisión? La cuestión era esa, y por lo menos Alfred no se quedaría con las ganas de preguntarlo.

-¿Enserio nos crees tú mejor decisión?- pregunto avergonzado el ojiazul.

El ingles levanto su mirada- Y cabe decir que fue algo que le hizo cuestionarse: ¿cuándo había agachado la cabeza?- miro a Alfred y Matthew, ambos jóvenes, entusiastas-en sus ramos- llenos de ilusiones y esperanza. Ambos habían crecido bien, sus padres los habían educado-Y mimado- bien, el solo pulió y alentó una que otra cosa. "Sus padres estarían orgullosos de ellos si los vieran... Me pregunto si mis padres también lo estarían de mi..."

-Bueno... Aunque la forma no allá sido la mejor... nunca me arrepentiré de haber pedido su custodia- Sonrió al final, transmitiendo por aquel simple movimiento facial, lo contento que se encontraba.

-¿Por que no nos dijiste eso antes?- Pregunto el menor de los gemelos, intentando mantenerse tranquilo frente a las emociones que estaba sufriendo.

-Por que... ustedes llegaron conmigo por mi culpa... No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que sus padres fallecieran…- El adulto agacho la mirada, cambiando su expresión alegre por una de completo arrepentimiento- Si tan solo me hubiera apresurado en noquear a aquel ladrón... Y ayudar a sus padres... ustedes podrían estar ahora mismo con ellos…- Ahora todo estaba claro. Todo este tiempo el adulto se había culpado por la muerte de sus padres.

\- ¡Pero no es tu culpa! - Grito de repente el mayor de los gemelos, levantándose de su asiento, asustando a los tres presentes en el acto- ¡Tu arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a mamá!

-P-ero no pude impedir que la ma-taran- Contesto el adulto, volviendo a su expresión sombría que había perdido por el susto que le causo el repentino alzar de voz del ojiazul.

-¡Pero utilizo su propio cuerpo para protegernos de esos ladrones!- Grito esta vez el ojivioleta, parándose y colocándose junto a su hermano mayor.

-¡Peleo por nuestra custodia!*

-¡Compro una casa solo por nosotros!

-¡Nos dio tratamiento psicológico!*

-¡Cambio su rutina para llevarnos a la escuela!

-¡Nos llevo al McDonald's!*

Los presentes, incluido el ojivioleta, miraron los ojos brillosos de Alfred, preguntándose si eso venia al caso.

-¡Celebro nuestros cumpleaños y logros!- Grito Matthew, retomando ese dúo de afirmaciones, haciéndole escuchar al ingles, todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

-¡Durmió con nosotros después de ver películas de terror!*

-¡Nos apoyó en todo!- Ambos hermanos pararon para tomar aire.

-Y más importante…- Inicio Alfred.

-Nos dio y nos da cariño- Y aun que aquello lo dijeron sonrojados por gritar y-más que nada- estar avergonzados, no dejaron de ver fijamente al ojiverde. Quien parecía estar apunto de llorar. "En el fondo es muy sentimental" pensó el galo, mirando la expresión de su "Ex-esposo", manteniéndose al margen de una demostración de afecto, de la que fue cruelmente excluido.

-Yo...- La voz le temblaba al ingles. Le levanto de su asiento, bajo la mirada de los presentes, se colocó atrás de los chicos, ambos voltearon, y fueron atrapados entre los brazos del adulto, quien los jalo hacia si, colocando sus cabezas a casa lado de la suya. - Los quiero tanto chicos...-Confeso el ingles, soltando lagrima tras lagrima.

-También te queremos, Arthur- Ambos abrazaron el cuerpo del adulto, hundiendo sus caras en sus hombros, mojando le la ropa en el proceso.

...

-Oh~ Le Amour~- Decía el galo mientras cocinaba. El ingles se crispo al escucharlo ¿¡Es que iba a joderlo todo el día!? ¡No señor! ¡No le permitiría que le jodiera! ¡Ese juego es para dos!

-¿Celoso?- Pregunto con una sonrisa gatuna, esperando a que su compañero renegara y quedara avergonzado. "¡Muajaja ya verás rana barbona!" pensaba el ingles con malicia.

-Si- "¿Que?" pensó descolocado el ingles.- la verdad me da celos que un cejon tenga tan buena vida.

-¡¿Que dijiste sobre mis cejas, barbitas?!- El galo resoplo ante la furia de su acompañante.

-Cambiando el tema... ¿has visitado a tus padres? - El ingles dejo de preparar su té para ver al francés que seguía cocinando.

-¿A que se debe la pregunta?- El francés dejo de hacer la cena para poder mirarlo.- No me digas que...

-Me encontré a Glen cuando fui a hacer una visita al instituto... Me pregunto si sabía dónde vivías. Y me pidió que si llegaba a verte te dijera que tu madre desea verte- El ingles estrujo las mangas de su camisa. -...¿Que vas a hacer?- El ingles volteo hacia su té.

-¿Hacer que, para que?- cuestiono, intentando ser indiferente. El francés se molesto ante la evasiva del ingles.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!- Gritaba entre susurros el galo, para no ser escuchado por los jóvenes que se encontraban viendo la TV en la sala. Tomando el cuello del ingles, volteándolo hacia su persona, siguió gritando en susurros. - ¡Deja de evadir a tus padres! ¡Ingrat!*- El ingles se soltó bruscamente del galo, alejándolo de su cuerpo con un buen golpe en el mentón.- ¿A que le temes tanto Anglais? Tus padres no tienen la culpa de lo que te han hecho tus hermanos.

-Es por eso por lo que no voy- El ingles desvió la mirada- Ellos estarán ahí, y... yo no se si pueda mantener mi dignidad completa con ellos...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Diccionario+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Ingrat- Ingrato en frances.

*Anglais- Ingles en frances.

++++++++++++++++++++++++Aclaraciones++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+Los guiones que tienen el (*) son de Alfred. Los coloque al final de sus oraciones para que se pudiera identificar cual era el guion de Alfred y cual el de Matthew.

* * *

\- NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA: Bien, creo que no he colocado ninguna nota en los anteriores capítulos, pero quiero aclarar que esta historia ya esta publicada en otra plataforma (Wattpad) y solo subo los capítulos ya editados aquí por… No mas XD Solo tenia la curiosidad de como se manejaba aquí las cosas, y debo decir que es una plataforma mas…. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Pesada, mejor formada, mas sistematizada? Que wattpad, pero bueno, espero les este gustando (o que tan siquiera alguien este leyendo esto U.U, sin mas que decir:

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
